


Shift

by Gemmi999



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/pseuds/Gemmi999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anyone can have popcorn and candy during movie fests. It takes a truly artistic soul to have Scrambled Eggs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rawiyaparand for Pop Off A Cork.

Brendon moans as he eats a bite of scrambled egg, literally moans out loud and closes his eyes to fully appreciate the experience. He can hear Spencer shuffling a little on the other side of the room, trying to get comfortable before the two of them embark on an epic evening of horror movies and popcorn, but nothing--NOTHING--is going to spoil Brendon’s enjoyment of the scrambled eggs sitting in front of him. Not even Spencer’s bitchiness and complaining.

“Shut up, douche.” Brendon finally mumbled out. “You try living off of Ramen for a few months, and then realize what its like having delicious, delicious eggs made with _onions_. ONIONS Spencer!”

“Dork.” Spencer mutters, blushing.

“Eggs. Protein!” Brendon protests. “Good eggs that I made for myself, using money I found--"

“Money you stole from my wallet.” Spencer interjects.

“Well, who left their wallet here overnight with money in it?” Brendon looks at Spencer inquiringly. “Who told me to go for it when I called and asked if I could steal $10 and buy some food for our movie night.”

Spencer shifts, turns to look at Brendon. “Dude, I thought you meant like popcorn and candy bars.”

“Pshhh.” Brendon replies flippantly. “Anyone can have popcorn and candy during movie fests. It takes a truly artistic soul to have Scrambled Eggs.”

“You didn’t even get any bacon.” Spencer protests.

“Eat the unclean flesh of animals in my apartment?” Brendon gasps in horror. “Never will these walls be sullied by such items.”

“Dude, Ryan had a cheeseburger here last week.”

“That,” Brendon says, “Is different. Ryan's SCARY."

Spencer sighs, repositioning himself on the futon. “Whatever, just because you're a girl--"

“Take that back Spencer Smith!” Brendon protests. “You’re the girl, with those hips!” Spencer doesn’t bother replying, just picks up the nearest pillow and throws it at Brendon, laughing a little as Brendon sputters in response.

“Now, sit your ass down over here,” Spencer pointed to the futon, “and we’ll start with fucking--Serenity?! I thought this was a horror movie marathon.”

“Have you seen Serenity? That Inara chick is scary as hell!”

“That’s because she has tits, Brendon. You’re scared of them, remember?”

“They’re soft! Chests shouldn't be soft."

“And you think they’re going to smother you if you get too close.”

“One dream, Spencer Smith. ONE! And it was after that episode of Buffy!”

“Whatever, dork.” Spencer rolls his eyes. “I know its just because you saw Crystal in her training bra.”

“You do need to talk to your sisters about respecting privacy,” Brendon says. “I’m at a vulnerable age and seeing things like that can scar me mentally, forever!”

“Brendon, you scarred Crystal. She started crying because she thought ALL guys would act like that when they saw her breasts. I had to tell her that she was developing at the right pace. I had to say DEVELOPING. Besides, you’re the one that didn’t knock before going into the bathroom.”

Brendon laughs. “Oh, yeah. Seriously, you should have at least taught her about locks, and how they work.”

“And you should of remembered that knocking is considered polite, especially for the twin’s bathroom.”

“Whatever.”

“But come on, Serenity?” Spencer changes the topic, and Brendon debates calling him on it for a minute before shrugging and eating another bite of his eggs.

“Remember the kick ass fighting scenes?”

Spencer brightens. “Oh yeah!”

“And I like that Captain Tightpants guy.” Brendon continues on, “Mmm, his bulge...”

“Perv.” Spencer grins. “Put it on already then.”

“You wish.” Brendon hits play on his laptop, settling back on the futon, half pressed against Spencer. “Besides, after this I have a real horror movie lined up.”

Spencer looks at Brendon, raises his eyebrow and waits for whatever pun Brendon is going to make.

“Spice World!”

~~

Brendon's half-asleep on Spencer's shoulder, eyes partially closed, when Spencer's cell vibrates against his thigh. Spencer's debating how to get it out without waking Brendon up when he realizes that Brendon must have felt it too because he's shifted enough for Spencer to reach into his pocket and pull it out. Before Spence even has a chance to check the message, Brendon's back on his shoulder, shifting and getting comfortable, mumbling a bit under his breath. Spencer resists the temptation to ruffle Brendon's hair a bit, instead checking the message.

 _where r u_

Ryan. Spencer bites back a chuckle--Ryan loved proper English except for when it came to text messages.

 _bdens movie nite_

Brendon snuggles closer and Spencer's debating about whether now would be an appropriate time to put his arm around Brendon's shoulder's when his phone vibrates again.

 _u mean snuggle nite_

Spencer's about to respond with something dignified, something refined (possibly a _fuck you_ or the classic _ur a douche_ ) when the phone buzzes again.

 _im bored. cum save me?_ And Spencer know's Ryan's laughing at him now, laughing at the tiny crush Spencer has on Brendon, and he'd be offended except its Ryan--it's practically Ryan's sacred duty to mock all of Spencer's romantic entanglements. Just as its Spencer's duty to mock Ryan for his. If he had any. Which currently he doesn't.

 _at least i might get some._ Spencer feels victorious and is about to throw his hands up in the touch-down pose when Brendon snuggles even closer. Spencer sighs to himself and reaches for the laptop. Might as well turn the computer off and get some sleep.

~~

Sunlight shines directly into Brendon's eyes and he reflexively raises his arm, trying to block it out. It's too early to be awake, too early to think about the weight pressing against his side--and fuck, apparently he fell asleep but for right now he can't bring himself to care. Spencer's leaning against him and the weight is pleasant, comforting. Brendon's curled up and the room is toasty warm, most likely because Spencer was a fucking furnace. In short, he doesn't want to move, doesn't want to have to wake up and be productive.

Spencer squirms against his side, just enough to make Brendon shift once more, and fuck but the sun is brutal. Sighing, Brendon gives in and sits up, trying not to jostle Spencer too badly. There are eggs in the fridge, left over from the movie buying spree, and Brendon's in the mood to fry a couple up. Maybe pop a couple pieces of bread in the oven and broil them up a bit, make toast so the two of them can dip something in the runny yolk.

And okay, the urge to make Spencer breakfast in bed isn't something he wants to explore too deeply, but its there and the eggs are in the kitchen, which is practically all the invitation Brendon needs. He's careful as he climbs out of the futon, doesn't want to wake Spencer yet, doesn't want to really acknowledge the situation they found themselves in. There were always movie nights, and always sleepovers, but this was the first one where Brendon woke up and discovered Spencer curled into his side.

Whatever. The eggs are calling.

~~

“Wakey, Wakey, Spenny!” Brendon sings, carefully settling down on the futon while holding a very full plate of food.

Spencer stirs restlessly in response, nearly hitting Brendon as he shifts in his sleep.

“Wake up or your eggs will get cold. And cold eggs are kind of disgusting, man.”

Spencer slowly wakes up, adjusting to the morning light and processing the fact that not only had Brendon waken up earlier then him, but he’d made eggs. That Spencer was now supposed to eat.

Fuck but it was early, and eating was the last thing on Spencer’s mind. A cup of coffee, maybe, but Brendon didn’t let himself drink coffee at home. Spencer was hopeful that would be changing soon, but not yet. Too much rebellion at once or something.

“Spencer!” Brendon’s voice was trilling with excitement and Spencer sighed to himself. Brendon was that excited to feed him some eggs, he might as well wake up and eat them. The things he did for Brendon.

“Fuck,” Spencer mutters. “It’s early, Bren.” Spencer still sits up though, rubbing his eyes and trying to get the little crusties out of the corner. “The eggs smell good.” Spencer lies through his teeth.

“They’d better,” Brendon smiles. “I burned the first batch and had to throw them away.”

“Hope you didn’t use them all.” Spencer had gone through a great deal of trouble to casually leave his wallet at Brendon’s overnight, hoping that Brendon would take some cash out and get food. As much as he’d ribbed Brendon the night before about buying eggs, he’d been secretly pleased. Brendon looked as if a stiff breeze would knock him over, or maybe even Ryan could. And Ryan was pretty fucking spindly.

“Naw,” Brendon smiles. “I bought a few crates—they were on sale!”

“Yum.” Spencer looks down at the plate of eggs and groans a little to himself. Sunnyside up with bread—normally his favorite but it was so fucking early.

“I know!” Brendon bounces a little, excitedly. “I had some earlier and they were delicious. I should be a chef, maybe.”

“What about the band?”

“Dude, being a chef would be my backup plan.” Brendon sticks his tongue out, as if to say duh.

“Don’t do that unless you’re prepared to use it,” Spencer returns, looking at Brendon’s tongue. It really is too early for all this shit. And fuck, but his mom used to say stuff like that.

“Ohhhh?” Brendon’s voice teases Spencer. “Use my tongue? Might you have some ideas on how I should do that?”

Spencer groaned. “Brendon, it’s early.”

“No, seriously. Do you have any ideas on how I should use my tongue?” Brendon sounded intrigued, curious.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Spencer reaches towards the plate of eggs, determined to do something rather then sitting there awkwardly.

“Nu-uh.” Brendon says, leaning backwards and setting the plate of eggs on the ground. “Do you have any idea of how I should use my tongue?”

“Um—“ Spencer shifts nervously. “You could kiss Ryan?”

“What if I don’t want to kiss Ryan?” Brendon leans forward, rests his hands on either side of Spencer’s body.

“Um…”

“What if I wanted to kiss you, Spencer Smith?” Brendon’s very close now, his breath is hot against Spencer’s skin.

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Spencer shifts again, leans forward.

“Really?” Brendon’s smiling and Spencer’s catches his breath because he thinks this is going to be it—he’s finally going to get to kiss Brendon. “Well—“ Brendon leans back, scuttles away. “The eggs are going to get cold. You gotta eat them Spence.”

“Brendon.” Spencer’s voice is soft. “I don’t give a fuck about the eggs. Get your ass over here.”

“But—the eggs!” Brendon protests.

“Don’t you want to kiss me?”

Brendon shifts a little uncomfortably, and then nods. “Yes.”

“I want to kiss you too. Then I’ll eat the eggs.” Spencer says.

“Well, alright.” Brendon’s voice sounds reluctant but his smile is wide and fuck, but Spencer really likes him. He’s not turned on yet, but he knows as soon as he feels Brendon’s lips against his that it would only be a matter of seconds.

~~

Spencer’s comfortable. Brendon’s leaning against him, warm and twitchy. Their watching bad day-time television and occasionally he can lean over and kiss Brendon, touch his hair and just think mine in a way that isn’t at all possessive but rather endearing and special.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he’s reaching for it out of habit, wondering if its his mom because he probably should have been home by now but he’s comfortable and warm and well fed, and he has his own Brendon to keep him company. He doesn’t want to go home.

 _wanna see a movie_

Ryan. Spencer snorts and shakes his head, leans in to show Brendon the message and while Brendon’s distracted sneaks a kiss.

 _snuggle morning._ And he tosses his phone onto the ground, by his bag.

“Do you wanna go?” Brendon asks, looking at Spencer curiously.

“Naw,” Spencer shakes his head. “And leave you?”

Brendon’s smile is wide and happy. Spencer turns back to the TV, reaches his arms around Brendon’s chest and pulls him back a little, shifting to get comfortable.

“Good.” Brendon agrees. “Good.”


End file.
